1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor vehicle wheels, and more particularly, to a continuous track wheel replacement for a conventional wheel and tire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for continuous track vehicles have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes a gravity stabilized track system with temporarily affixable stabilization arms to keep the device centered below a vehicle and that can be stowed when not needed, a bumper wheel to prevent damage when the track bottoms out under extreme use conditions and an easily tensionable continuous track that can also be replaced without removal of the entire device from the vehicle during service.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,273 issued to Barbieri. However, it differs from the present invention because the Barbieri device lacks a means to effectively stabilize the tracks against the ground. Further, the present invention distinguishes itself from the prior art by providing a mechanical means to tension the continuous track while the device remains attached to the vehicle. This tension adjustability feature also allows the tension of the continuous track to be adjusted during a brief stop to accommodate changing ground conditions and to remove play from a worn or heated continuous track. The tension adjuster also permits replacement of the continuous track without removing the entire device from the vehicle also saving time and effort.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.